


Falling

by Riverthorne18



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I CANT DO TAGS PLS SEND HELP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthorne18/pseuds/Riverthorne18
Summary: “No, no! I-I know it hurts but you gotta stay awake, okay?!” Adora said frantically, giving Catra’s body another shake, now a little bit harder than the previous, “Don’t you dare close your eyes, Catra. Stay with me, please-”Catra’s eyes already snapped shut.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Falling

“Catra!”

Adora tries to stand up as she tries to reach Catra’s unmoving figure in front of her, blood is pooling in an concerning amount beneath her head. 

_No.. Please, Catra. Not when I’m so close to bring you home..!_

Pain shot through her left leg and she falls back to the floor. She takes a quick glance on her leg, it bent in a weird direction, probably broken, there’s no way she would be able to walk. Doesn’t matter, she’ll crawl her way to Catra if she has to. 

She crawls to where Catra’s body lies.

She stares at Catra’s face. Blood trickles down her forehead, her mouth slightly open- 

“No, no! Catra..” Adora cradled her body in her arms, one hand under the feline’s head, now feel sticky with blood. She put her ear on Catra’s chest, trying to find her heartbeat-

There. It’s weak, but it’s there. She’s alive. Catra’s alive.

She sobbed, burying her face in Catra’s neck. “I’ve got you, you’re gonna be okay..” She tries to reassure her, hoping that somehow would open Catra’s eyes.

Adora tries to shake her awake, “Catra.. Open your eyes, please,” she begged. “I’m bringing you home. We are going home, Catra. So you have to wake up, you have to open your eyes!” 

“You can’t give up, Catra. I can’t lose you now- not when you’re so close..” Adora tries to keep her voice firm, but fails miserably. 

“Please,” She whispered.

Her words are met with silence. 

* * *

[Third Person POV]

Catra remembers falling. 

And _not_ landing on her feet. She remembers her back and her head exploded in excruciating pain and then… darkness.

Her whole body screams in pain. Her lungs burn with every breath she takes. Her head heavy and throbs painfully. How come she is not dead the moment she hit the floor? If she is not dead.. Then she’s probably dying. No mortal would survive that fall. Unless she was She-Ra.

She opens her eyes and sees a blurred figure above her and hears a sob. She recognizes that voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere. 

She blinks a few times, trying to clear her vision, but it stays blurry. She can make out Adora’s yellow hair and red jacket, though she couldn’t see her face clearly.

 _Adora, you idiot._ Catra thought. She clearly told her not to come back, now Horde Prime has them both. 

Catra feels frustrated. The one time she decides to save Adora by telling her- _pleading_ her not to come back because it’s clearly dangerous, Adora decides to play the hero and ignore her plea. Now, everything is ruined and she put herself in an unnecessary danger. Stupid Adora and her hero complex. Stupid She-Ra, she clearly has no idea what Horde Prime is capable of, what he would do to her if she’s captured.

Why can’t she just listen? Why can’t she just leave her alone and make things less complicated? And why is she crying? 

“H-hey, Adora..” Catra greets her hoarsely. 

Adora’s eyes shot open at the familiar voice. “Catra! You’re awake!”

Catra let out a soft groan as she tries to move. “You are s-such an idiot..” She says. Catra tries to focus on Adora’s blue eyes, but her vision is blurry and unfocused. Whether it is because she hit her head really hard when she fell or her tears, she can’t tell. 

Adora lets out a laugh, “I am, aren’t I?” She wipes the tears on Catra’s cheek, though it is mixed with drops of her own tears. “You’ll be fine, Catra. I promise! Just- just keep your eyes open, okay? Glimmer and Bow will come and bring us out of here-”

“Adora..” 

“And then we will go home, together-”

“Adora.”

“You’re gonna be OK, Catra. I promise-”

Promises. What a joke. Adora really needs to stop making promises she can’t keep. “Don’t. Ado-” Catra’s body jerks violently as she coughs, struggling to breath- “-ra, stop with the stupid promises.”

“Stop talking Catra, don’t waste your breath-” 

“D-doesn’t matter,” Catra says. “I’m already dying.”

“NO!” Adora says as she shakes her head, refusing to believe it. “After everything we’ve been through, you don’t get to die on me, Catra. Hang on a little longer-”

Catra’s eyes is already dropping. Damn, she really wants to stay awake, but she is not sure if she can keep her eyes open for much longer. “Too late f-for me...” She rasped. 

Adora shakes her gently, trying to keep her awake. She can’t let Catra sleep. She’s afraid that if Catra starts to close her eyes, they won’t open again, Adora is not sure if she can handle it. All those time she had spent fighting Catra, one would think it would be easy to let her go. But no. It takes Catra dying for her to realize that letting her go is impossible. 

She’s not going to lose her. Not again. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and put her forehead against Catra’s. “Don’t say that,” she sobs. ”Catra. Don’t fall asleep. Tell me- tell me what is the first thing you want to do when we get home?” 

Catra lets out a shaky breath. For someone so smart, Adora can be really dumb sometimes. They both know that she isn’t going anywhere because she’s one step away from death’s door. There’s nothing for her in Etheria, anyway. She has no place to stay, no people to come back to. Catra tries to say, “What home?” but no sound comes out of her mouth. Her lips are not moving. She tries again, but she’s greeted with another silence. 

_Great. First my legs failed to break the fall, and now my stupid mouth can’t even do its one job-_ Catra's eyes feel really heavy, and she’s already failing to keep her eyes open-

“No, no! I-I know it hurts but you gotta stay awake, okay?!” Adora said frantically, giving Catra’s body another shake, now a little bit harder than before, “Don’t you dare close your eyes, Catra. Stay with me, please-”

Catra’s eyes snapped shut as she took her last breath and went completely limp in Adora’s arms. 

Adora feels her heart shatters.

“No..” Adora closes her eyes as she buries her face on the crook of Catra’s neck. “Don’t die on me,” she whispered. 

She hears heavy footsteps, the clones are closing around them, but she doesn’t care. She’s too consumed in her own grief to give a damn about the clones.

It’s not fair, Adora thought. After everything she did to reach Catra.. Now that she’s so close, literally in her arms, she’s… gone.

Dead. 

Is this how it ends? After everything they have been through? 

No. She won’t let it end like this. There are so many things that need to be fixed between her and Catra, so many words had left unsaid between them. 

She wants her best friend back. She wants Catra back. 

And she needs She-Ra to save Catra. She’s going home with Catra.

_Catra._

_Catra._

_Catra._

Something inside her snaps, and her eyes begin to glow.


End file.
